Enredada Realidad
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: Historia con OC's Hace muchos años, en una pequeña ciudad, una chica llegó desde muy lejos, tras el fallecimiento de sus padres. Su llegada traerá el inicio del plan de alguien muy interesado en la ciudad... Contará con la ayuda de gente inesperada, enredados en un juego del que ni siquiera saben nada. Intriga, romance, celos, aventuras, y más.


_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que bien. Sí, aquí estoy con una nueva historia... Ya sé que tengo muchas, pero es que la Inspiración hacía mucho que no me visitaba y para una vez que lo hace chivándome una nueva historia.. pues no le iba a decir que no jajajaja. Además, siempre me llamó la atención un personaje de Inazuma Eleven: Eliza Manon, la entrenadora de los Leones del Desierto, y con esto tuve una oportunidad perfecta para utilizarla._

_**Disclaimer**: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Elsie River es propiedad de ElsieRiver. Sara, Saly, Clarisa y David son propiedad de Tqgirlxula23. Nuria es un personaje creado por mí._

_Espero vuestra opinión impaciente. Y sin más, os dejo leer..._

* * *

**Prólogo.**

El sol se ponía ya en el lado oeste de Gaisha. Un carruaje ascendía presuroso por la colina, en dirección al castillo de los nobles gobernantes de dicho paraje. A los lados del camino, la joven que viajaba en dicho carruaje veía a algunos campesinos rezagados en sus tareas, aún volviendo a casa. Entre ellos destacaban algunos niños, cubiertos de barro y hojas, pero que aún así parecían felices.

Apartó la mirada del camino, cansada. Los últimos días habían sido una locura para ella. De pronto, su vida "perfecta" había pasado a convertirse en un infierno. Su querida villa, la que algún día iba a gobernar, había caído en manos de los Travis tras la muerte de sus padres durante uno de sus viajes. Una lágrima se deslizo por sus mejillas al pensar en ellos, pero se apresuró a limpiarla cuando el cochero la informó de que habían llegado. Se deslizo con delicadeza fuera del carruaje, manteniendo una mirada altiva y orgullosa. Vio como en la entrada del castillo la esperaban, así que se dirigió hacia allí.

– Ohh querida – comentó su tía, Clarisa Vaniar, con tristeza – Debes de estar agotada.

– ¿Recuerdas a tu prima, Sara? – preguntó a su vez su tío, David, señalando a una joven peliverde que estaba a su lado.

Sara clavó sus negros ojos en ella, como atravesándola. No se debía de sentir a gusto, pero nadie podía culparla: una casi desconocida llegaba para convivir con ella, de improviso. No podía ser muy fácil para ella.

– Apenas – respondió con cortesía y una sonrisa.

– Nuria, querida, ven adentro. Después de este largo trayecto deberías descansar.

**[*]**

Mientras tanto, en una pequeña casa del pueblo, una joven de ojos azules oscuros miraba ensimismada el fuego, que hacía brillar su pelo color azul cielo con reflejos blancos. Al día siguiente iba a comenzar su trabajo como criada en el castillo. La idea no la apasionaba, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de su familia. Sus padres ya trabajaban todo el día en el campo, y aún así tenían problemas para llegar a fin de mes, así que se veía obligada a comenzar a trabajar, justo el día de su decimocuarto cumpleaños.

A su espalda, la puerta de la pequeña casa se abrió, dejando entrar algo de aire frío de la noche que revolvió sus cabellos. Un joven de pelo plateado y ojos grises entró en la pequeña sala, cargado con una cesta con algo que parecía pasteles.

– Shawn... No tenías porqué – dijo la chica, algo molesta.

– Sabes que me encanta hacerlo – replicó él acercándose a ella y besándole la mejilla – Y por mucho que me digas lo contrario voy a seguir haciéndolo, Saly.

La chica dejó los ojos en blanco, como símbolo de indignación. Pero sabía que no podía estar demasiado tiempo enfadada con él. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá, con el chico justo al lado, que pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella dejó caer la cabeza en el pecho del chico, cerrando los ojos.

**[*]**

En otra zona de la ciudad, una chica volvía a casa, resguardada debajo de una capa que no dejaba ver ni su pelo ni sus ojos. Corría por las calles, deseando llegar a casa lo más rápido posible y sin levantar la vista del suelo. Nadie debía saber lo que había visto, nadie debía saber donde había estado. Alguna lágrima resbalaba por su cara, pero ella las limpió con la mano rápidamente, sin dejar de correr.

Levantó un momento la vista para ver donde estaba, y descubrió que ya le quedaban pocos metros hasta la puerta de su casa. De pronto alguien se le cruzó en su camino y tropezó, cayéndose. Asustada, levantó la cabeza del suelo, mientras se intentaba levantar, dejando caer la capucha al hacerlo.

– ¡Elsie! ¿Se puede saber qué haces a esta hora por la calle? – la regañó el chico con el que había tropezado, que no era otro que Byron Love, su prometido.

– B-Byron.. – murmuró ella sorprendida, no esperaba verle - ¿Y tú? Tampoco deberías salir a estas horas.

– Yo no soy una jovencita que anda corriendo por las calles sin prestar atención – parecía enfadado, pero en seguida su expresión cambio por una sonrisa – Venía a ver como estabas, no te vi desde ayer y con la tormenta que hubo...

– ¿Estabas preocupado? – preguntó casi sin pensar la peliañil, al tiempo que un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas claras. Clavó sus ojos añiles en el suelo.

– Un poco... – contestó el rubio, algo avergonzado.

Elsie se fijó en que el chico comenzaba a temblar. Era una noche típica de invierno, muy fría, y podía ponerse a nevar en cualquier momento. Así que la chica le invitó a pasar, deseando que no le volviese a preguntar por qué había salido. Una voz la sorprendió cuando estaba abriendo la puerta.

– ¡Shawn! – gritó ella al ver a su hermano - ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te he estado buscando!

– Lo siento. Fui a ver a Saly y se me hizo tarde – se excusó el peliblanco, entrando en casa e intentando cambiar de tema.

La peliañil sonrió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, después de haber entrado los tres. Byron fue a ayudar a Shawn a encender el fuego, mientras ella preparaba algo de cenar.

**[*]**

Mientras tanto, en una ciudad lejana, una mujer miraba asombrada el rápido trabajo de los obreros que había contratado para arreglar el castillo. _Su nuevo castillo._ Sonreía perversa, su plan estaba comenzando a dar frutos. Esa solo era la primera de una gran lista de ciudades que pensaba anexionar, y ya tenía claro cuál sería su siguiente objetivo.

– Querida Eliza... – la llamó desde la puerta su marido, el Rey.

– Percy, cielo, - le llamó ella con dulzura, mientras se acercaba a él - ¿no es maravilloso? Por fin estamos consiguiendo lo que tanto anhelábamos.

Giró sobre sí misma para volver al gran balcón, ondeando su pelo lila claro al hacerlo. Sus ojos azules mostraban la emoción que sentía en ese momento, hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado la felicidad. En ese momento se sentía plena, pero aún quería más, e iba a conseguirlo. Claro que lo conseguiría.

– Majestad... El carruaje ya ha vuelto de Gaisha – informó uno de los criados.

– Perfecto – contestó la mujer – El plan puede dar comienzo, pues...

_(Continuará...)_


End file.
